


[Fanart] Like a Dark-Haired Rapunzel

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: (ess), A lot of research went into this okay, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Boys Kissing, Dick Grayson is also a Prince, Fanart, Fluff, Indian mythology - Freeform, Jason Todd has Long Hair, Jason Todd is a Prince, Long Hair, M/M, Shahnameh, Zal and Rudabeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: The lonely, sheltered, handsome Prince Jason meets Dick - also handsome, also a Prince, but very much the successor of his father's sworn enemy.It's love at first sight.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Like a Dark-Haired Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zillabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/gifts).



> Prompt from Zillabird:  
> "Mythology. Someone actually gave this prompt to me one year and it really inspired me. Take a myth or a whole mythology and really follow the spark if you get one."

**Author's Note:**

> I love mythology AUs! I refused to go with the usual Greek/Roman mythology, so I played around with some Celtic and Egyptian myths before settling on this. It's based on the story of Zal and Rudabeh in the Shahnameh, the national epic of Greater Iran.
> 
> In the epic, Zal had albinism, so I originally had Jason cast as him in my AU. Then, I read that Zal was raised by a giant mythical bird in a nest, and I went - that's Dick. Now we have Dick as Zal and Jason as Rudabeh, and I am completely fine with it because it also gives me long-haired Jason 😎


End file.
